someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bluedramon/Sonic.exe's Popularity
I know, a third Sonic.exe blog. But a recent discussion with Nightsblade inspired me to make this. How things get popular isn't a topic I fully understand. For instance, how did Sonic.exe get so popular? There's a lot of Sonic.exe fans out there, as well as haters. The haters' side is, in this case, easier to understand compared to the fans's side, at least for me. While I am not a big fan of this video, Yurio's Bullshit Creepypasta ep involving Sonic.exe does, from what I can remember, brings up all or most stuff regarding the creepypasta that some people don't like. On the whole, I agree Sonic.exe isn't the most spectacular creepypasta. It's not that scary and relies a bit too much on blood and corpses. There is no build-up; it's almost right away "crap there's creepy shit going on!". The plushie at the end that appears out of nowhere almost kills the realm of believability, unless you want to say Tom was hallucinating. And some points in the story don't make too much sense, like how Tom takes until near the end of the creepypasta to come to the realization this version of Sonic was demonic. So why is it this creepypasta got so popular? Well obviously this varies from fan to fan. Since I cannot speak for all fans, obviously, I'll answer this with explaining what I like about Sonic.exe and why it's one of my favorite creepypastas. First and foremost, it has nothing to do with creepiness. The only thing that scared me in this story was the bit with Sonic's "I am god" screen, and it was the descriptive nature of it rather than the event itself that disturbed me. And that doesn't even bother me anymore. Rather, for me, what draws me to the creepypasta is Sonic.exe himself, or Exe as I like to call him. Exe, for those who don't know, isn't Sonic at all; the author confirmed that Exe is actually a dark matter entity that copied Sonic's appearance. The creepypasta, in my opinion, does a poor job at illustrating just how dangerous Exe is supposed to be. The author confirms in a journal that Exe has countless victims that he tortures in his world, where he really is god. By that, I mean he controls everything and likely has the power to change the landscape at a whim. He has captured gamers and trapped them in bodies of Sonic characters and used in his scheme of capturing more souls. Yet Exe is not very mature and has the childish notion that everything belongs to him and everyone else exists to be his playthings. So, for me, it is possible to picture Exe as a toddler who has been given too much power, in a sense. But adding to this is Exe's copying of some of Sonic's behavior, such as "You're too slow". Over the years, I always loved the "hero turn villain" concepts. Something about it intrigues me more than "villain turn hero" concepts. So that's another thing that draws me to Exe. He is a heartless monster with the powers of a god, yet he is in the body of Sonic, a popular and well-known hero. So Exe can be seen as a "hero turn villain", although that's obviously not the case as Exe and Sonic are two seperate beings. In my opinion, I feel the creepypasta's main weakness is, well, it being a creepypasta. I feel the ideas behind it, with a dark matter entity mimicking Sonic's looks going after gamers, has potential, but that potential may only be realized if the author wrote a full on fanfic rather than a creepypasta. Considering the kind of background given to Sonic.exe, I feel it would be a shame if the author didn't take advantage of the kind of world he created in the story. I would love to see him expand on it more and write a fanfic about it. All in all, I do like Sonic.exe, but I do acknowledge it has its problems. While I rate it as one of my favorite creepypastas, I personally wouldn't rate it as one of the best creepypastas as it isn't really that scary. I don't know why it's so popular. If you haven't read Sonic.exe yet, I recommend you do so you can form your own judgment on it. That is all I'm going to say. Disabled commenting because I don't intend on turning this into a discussion. I might change my mind later and turn the comments on. Category:Blog posts